


Disclosures

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Coming Out, Community: dsc6dsnippets, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton speaks up about his relationship to Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosures

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dsc6dsnippets**](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/), with the prompt "You can’t live your life in the baby seat." The use of the prompt is a bit oblique, but I hope it's all right! It made sense in my head, anyway.

"So. Ray is...my _partner_ ," Benton said.

Was this what he'd been working up to? "I know, son," Bob said.

Benton fidgeted, his hands moving restlessly on the brim of his Stetson. "No, he's my _life_ partner."

"Yes, and?" Bob said encouragingly.

"Dad, are you being deliberately obtuse?" Benton said, his chin coming up stubbornly. "He's my...my _romantic_ partner."

"I'd guessed as much."

"You have?" Benton's mouth didn't hang open, but it was close. Bob felt a certain sense of satisfaction.

"Well, yes. I know I don't always understand women--your mother excepted, aside from when she broke the speed limit, I could never understand that." Bob shook his head. "But partnership, son, I do understand that. Buck and I, well--"

"But you weren't--"

Discretion was a habit that was hard to break. But times had changed, and surely he could say it now, after all these years. "No?"

Now Benton's mouth was hanging open. "You _were_?"

"Well, I realize no one wants to think of their parents that way, but yes."

"And--Mom?"

"Oh, she was fond of him, too."

Benton blinked. He looked almost scandalized.

"Every generation always thinks they're the first to invent the wheel," Bob muttered. "Well, you both have my blessing, anyway. He's not bad, for a Yank."

Benton opened his mouth, no doubt to defend his partner, but Bob went on before he could say anything. One could only take so much of this sort of conversation. "You know, I once served with a Yank for a while, in Whitehorse. He was a state trooper from over in Alaska. Peculiar man--said he'd wrestled a bear once in his youth, and..."


End file.
